Festival of Fortune
by A fairy's dreams
Summary: It is two month after the Grand Magic Games. When suddenly Lucy and the others was whisked to the summer palace of Fiore to guard a legendary crown! With the Festival rapidly approaching, something dangerous is bound to happen. Jerza, Gajevy, Nalu, Miraxus, Gruvia. Canon-verse... (On Hiatus for Now)
1. The Whispers of a Train

**It has begun! My first fanfic! I don't know how to navigate the pages yet, so the chapters are probably going to be a little weird. This is a canon-verse story, intended to be an arc. With a hell ton of fluff and adventure stuffed in. You are also probably going to get confused by the chapter titles. Because I don't know how to edit that yet. I'll post a new chapter every week. I am pumped up for this! This will also contain information about Fiore's founding. ( At least my imagining of the founding of Fiore) Because I'm curious. To say the truth, I posted this during this week to distract myself of all the angst that we are facing. MY BABY AQUARIUS *WAILS* Anyway, have fun! (Cover credit goes to Blanania at Tumblr)**

Festival of Fortune Chapter 1

The Emerald Crown

Blaze Endless Down

The Shadows abound

the dead king found

a hailing storm

stars legacy burn lukewarm

surrounded by tears

the end is near

Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fiore, is dead. Okay, he is not dead exactly, he just looks dead- or poisoned. When in reality, he is just seriously motion sick. The pink-hair mage was covered with sweat, his normally tanned skin pale and green, and his whole body just hanging, limp, out of the luxurious train. Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she looked around the train. The carriage was richly decorated in red and gold. Mohagony flooring gave a warm glow to the carriage. With velvet seating combined with ornate gold windows. It's beautiful in a rich kind of way. The train glimmered and shine weaving in and out of Fiore's bountiful countryside. The trains tooted-almost with pride. As if it know that it have an important job- and it does. Transporting monarchs and advisors are no joke after all. Lucy still can't believe she is on The Regal. The most famous train in all of Fiore. The train that her mother told her about.

'' Mama, is there carriages in the palace?'' Her mother laughed. A tinkling, heavenly sound. '' No, darling, there is no carriages.'' Lucy climbed on her mother's lap. '' There is a beautiful train, decorated in red and gold. The train is the king! It reigns over all the trains. A lot of famous people rode on it. '' Then Mama, have you rode on it? You are the prettiest person I know! '' Lucy wondered a seemingly innocent question. Layla's eyes darkened. '' Darling, there are many people that rode on it, but I didn't. I did saw it, once. It glimmered and shone. A beacon of hope during dark times.'' She looked out the large window of the Heartfilia mansion. Her eyes far away. Lucy jumped down from her mother's lap. She does not like the look of her mother's face as if she was about to cry. '' Don't worry mama when I grow up you can go to the palace with me!'' Her mother smiled. Yet, Lucy can't unsee the hidden tears in her mother's eyes.

Natsu gagged again, and Lucy snapped back into the present. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. Strong Lucy be strong. Your mother would want you to be happy. She smiled. I'm on the most famous train in Fiore. With the comrades that I considered my family. However, She has no time to savor right now, Lucy just hope Natsu won't ruin the train before they get to Walet. She heard a gag and closed her eyes.

Please don't barf on the royal carriage

Please don't barf on the royal carriage

Please don't- oh god he did it.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. Thinking about the cost damage. As Natsu continue to retched his stomach out. She gingerly touched the middle of Natsu's back. Trying to soothe the nausea. A flicker of sympathy run through her, he looked miserable. She heard the click of the train door opening.

'' Lu-chan! '' She whipped her head around at the sound of her best friend's voice.

'' Levy! What are you doing here! '' She happily exclaimed as Levy hugged Lucy.

'' Well you know how the palace gave an invitation? Apparently, Mystogan got one too, Since he is not here. So I am standing in as a subsitute!''It was then when Lucy noticed Juvia. Standing awkwardly in the carriage corner. She gestured excitedly towards her.

'' Juvia you are here too? I thought Erza only said Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Gray would be here! '' Juvia joined in.

'' Have Lucy seen Gray-sama?'' Lucy smiled at Juvia one-track mind.

'' He went to the food carriage with Erza and the others. He'll be back soon'' Juvia brightened up.

'' Then Juvia will wait until Gray-sama is back'' They started chatting. Natsu groaned in the middle of their conversation. Interrupting them, as if reminding them of his presence.

'' Oh Gajeel-kun is sick right now just like Natsu-san. ''Juvia commented sympathetically.

''Wait, did you guys realize this is almost the same teams in the grand magic games?'' Lucy realized. Levy nodded.

'' I thought of that too! I mean I was only a substitute for Jellal. Cana and Elfman were chosen on a mission so that they couldn't go. Wendy and Carla are checking up on the exceeds. Talking about it where's Happy? '' Lucy sighed and looked towards Natsu.

'' He went with Erza and Gray to see if there are fish on the train. '' Levy and Juvia nodded in understanding. The only time the Blue exceed with leave the dragon slayer will be for food. Juvia then said in puzzlement.

'' How did Lucy-san and Natsu-san get on the train? We're asked to go there by Master Makarov.'' Lucy thought back and said

'' Well...''

'

90 minutes earlier…..

Lucy Heartfilia stumbled down the door of her apartment. She was so, so tired. Her body felt like lead. Thank goodness for her comfy bed. I need a week of relaxation. She declared silently as she collapsed onto her bed and threw her mail onto the desk. The team had just completed a mission involving robbers near the woods of Magnolia. She felt awful, especially after Natsu destroyed half of the trees there. She has an urge just to relax and maybe just talk to Levy. Maybe. But to no avail, fate has something else store for her.

'' Hey Luce, I can't find the fish in the re-'' Lucy muffled her head into her pillow. always happens. She is NOT doing this again.

'' Natsu, GET OUT. '' She pointed towards the door. Her head still smashed in the comfy pillow.

'' But, I just got here! '' Natsu protested. She looked up at him and glared at the sight of Natsu and Happy eating her hard-earned food. She sighed and pulled herself up. There goes her afternoon. She thought gloomily.

'' Lucy why do you have unopened mail on your desk...'' Happy said as he clutched a cream colored envelope.

'' Don't rifle through my mail.'' She said as she snatched the cream envelope. She opened it hurriedly.

To, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia,

The Princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, request your presence in Neptunius, the summer palace, to attend the Festival of Fortune. The Regal Train will arrive at approximately 3:00, July 27th in the Magnolia train station. We look forward to your arrival.

Sincerely

Hisui E. Fiore

''3:00? That's in 30 minutes! '' Lucy screeched. But before Natsu can say anything they heard a brisk knock pounding the door.

'' On it! '' Lucy said, rushing towards the door of her apartment. What is going on now? She opened the door. A heap of luggage greeted her sight of vision. And a lady with brilliant red hair and fully clad in armor. Lucy skidded to a stop, startled. She almost bumped into the pile.

'' Erza! What-'' She got cut off.

'' No time for questions, The Regal is going to be here soon. '' Erza said briskly.

'' We'll talk after we got into the carriage, Gray and the others are already on the train. '' Erza gestured toward the bracelet on her waist. Lucy had just now realized that the luggage was sitting on a humongous cart.

'' Wait-the others? What others?'' Lucy cried. She sighed in frustration. Things are spinning too quickly for her to catch up.

Natsu popped his head out of the doorway, eating an apple he raided from Lucy's refrigerator.

'' Oh Hey Erza!''

'' Natsu, Happy! I was about to pick you guys up. Now sit on the cart we got to go. '' She picked Natsu up and plopped him on the cart, next to the luggage.

'' Aye sir! '' Happy said, as he settled into the cart. A fish in his mouth.

'' Wait what? This is moving way too fast for me. I didn't prepare my-'' Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Erza had already plopped her into the cart. Erza swung herself onto the cart. And before Lucy can say anything more, the cart started moving at a jaw-rattling speed. And in the distance, at about 3:00 in the afternoon, a farmer raised his head up hearing a very distinct cry.

'' But I haven't packed yet! ''

Meanwhile, on a hill somewhere south of Magnolia…

'' I've got some news! '' Meredy declared as she approached the green, grassy hill. Her pink ponytail drifting in the wind. She stopped at a blue-haired man. His back was facing hers as Magnolia is spread out below.

'' What? '' Jellal asked as he looked at the many towns and cities of Magnolia. A look of longing evident in his face. Meredy smirked, she knows exactly who Jellal was thinking.

'' Maybe I should tell you later since you are so obviously thinking about someone '' Jellal snapped out of his daze and looked up at Meredy.

'' What is it?'' He sighed as he stood up, dusting himself off. His cloak swerving behind him.

'' We have a job to do.'' Meredy declared as she gave Jellal a piece of paper. He looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

'' The Festival? '' Meredy nodded.

'' You know how every year there is a huge festival to celebrate Fiore's founding? Well, this year is the 250th anniversary. The Emerald Crown of Lilica is finally going to be shown to the public for the first time in 250 years! ''

'' The Emerald Crown. You don't mean the one that was in the nursery rhyme right?'' Jellal said nonchalantly. Meredy nodded and shivered involuntarily. The haunting rhymes singed by childrens for generations on Fiore still chill her to the bone.

'' It exists?'' Jellal asked. His eyebrows raised.

'' Yeah, and the crime rate has been rapidly increasing around Neptunius lately. It is undoubtedly because of the Crown. '' Meredy sat down the soft green grass as it softly flowing in the wind.

'' Someone is going to steal it then….'' Jellal said.

'' Yes.. and I have a hunch who exactly is going to steal the crown. ''

'' Who? ''

'' The Diabolus Umbra''

Jellal started pacing. The Diabolus Umbra is devil worshippers adapted in hate crimes. With a long history and a large network of followers. Despicable and utterly ruthless without a hint of conscience, all for the sake of a big-shot devil.. Religious terrorists are the worst kinds. He thought angrily as he paced.

'' How did you know?'' Jellal asked. The Diabolus Umbra is infamously hard to find.

'' The stamp on the bottom. '' He looked at the bottom of the notice and saw the slightest hint of a letter. He gritted his teeth. The mark of death used to notify the network of worshippers of their future targets. Only a mage who was trained in the dark art would see it. At least one good thing came out of his years in the darkness. He crumpled the notice and looked around the townscape.

'' We got work to do. ''

The wind picked up, and the tree shakes. The leaves swished. In a forest somewhere west of Fiore, there is a steady rhythm of train tracks. Erza woke up from her sleep. She looked behind the train. She can feel it. A sense of uneasiness settling deep within her stomach.

A storm is brewing.


	2. Crown of Glory

**Here we go again! This took longer than usual, okay A LOT LONGER. I sort of overestimate my ability to write during school... Special thanks to my editor. Thank you for tolerating my lack of tech skills. And This fic is probably 20 chapters or so. I am more likely gonna to update every month. I was also working on a Zervis drabble that took way longer than I intended to ( It's gonna be put up here shortly) It's gonna get SERIOUS in like 3 chapter from now. I'm also gonna kind of bring someone back from the dead...**

Crown of Glory

Lucy stepped off the train and onto the ornate platform. Hyacinth was… gorgeous. The whole town was decked in a gold and blue that shimmered in the afternoon sun. She looked to the horizon and saw waves of the emerald sea splashing against the sparkling sand. Cream-colored houses dotted along the coast, and in the center of all… Neptunius. Lucy gasped as she stared at the magnificent structure. It was an Arabian version of the palace in Crocus, with breath-taking towers topped with rain drop shaped roof tiles, it was almost surreal. She heard the train door opening again, and heard Natsu hopping off; having recovered from his sea-sickness.

"Whoa!" Nastu cried in amazement. "Pretty…" Happy sighed, as he followed Natsu down the platform. Lucy nodded excitably, still in a daze. _This place is paradise._ she thought in wonder. Then, she spotted Levy frantically motioning to her. Lucy hurried over.

"Look! '' Levy pointed to the left. Lucy followed her finger and tried to stifle a giggle. Two cloaked figures, one tall and one short was heading their way. The short one had very distinct mint green hair, and the cloak could not mask the armor that the tall one wears. This was when lucy heard the distinct chatter of the townspeople.

"Is that?-"

"No way the princess would nev-"

"Shut it she's coming this way!"

The townspeople bowed, row by row, and Hisui give an _I-told-you-so_ look to Arcadios. Arcadios sighed and lifted off his hood, Hisui did the same.

"It really is!" One townsperson said in astonishment.

"Shut it. The princess can hear you, you know!?" Another whispered. Lucy plowed through the townspeople. They gave her dirty looks for not bowing. In response, she curtsied to Hisui.

'' Lucy, you're here! Thank you for coming on such a short notice.'' She smiled.

'' It was my pleasure, this place is beautiful. '' Lucy said happily. The Fairy Tail members exchanged greetings.

'' What's up with the weird cloak '' Happy asked bluntly, as he always does.

'' Arcadios thought it would be protection, a security measure. '' Hsiui said, embarassed. There was a period of silence.

'' So princess, why did you bring us here. '' Laxus interrupted, straight to the point. Hisui thought for a moment, and looked up at Arcadios. Their eyes locked in a silent conversation. The green haired princess looked towards the guild members again.

'' It's a long story. Maybe it's better if I just show you. Come this way.'' Hisui replied after a period of awkward they walked towards the palace,.treading past the gaping marketpeople. It was weirdly silent. No fight broke out. No stripping by Gray. No explosions. It was just.. quiet. And Lucy knows Fairy Tail is never quiet. Her nerves are on the edge. She could sense it. Someone was watching them. The dragon slayer thought so too. Their backs were straight, they walked in a brisk pace. Natsu's usually cheerful expression was serious.

They walked past houses after houses until they reached the palace gates. The guard let them in, spotting the princess at once. It was until then, the guild members let out a shadows were gone. They continued down Neptunius in awe. It was full of beautiful paintings and artifacts. The atmosphere lightened. With chorus of '' look at that!'' and '' Natsu, don't touch!'' and '' omigod that was from the battle of Artemisia in x643!'' However, the last one was mostly Levy's. They continued. going deeper and deeper down until they reached a giant oak door, with no handles.

'' How could we-'' Hisui started chanting.

''Aperi ostium

laudem custos legends

sudore et sanguine

regii reges

Ego præcipio ostium aperire! '' There was a blue flash of light. And the door starts to click. They watched in wonder as the door opened. The room was brightly lit however, and plant grew _everywhere._ There was flowers in every corner and in every shade. Leafy greens covered every inch of the room. It was like a rainforest. Except without the humidity. Hisui walked to the middle. the group followed as they try to avoid stepping on the many plants in the place. Lucy had never saw so much plant in her life. They stopped on to a podium. Covered with a piece of velvet.

'' I or more specifically, my father, had sent you guys to guard this.'' She took the velvet aside, revealing a very delicate-looking crown. It was heavenly,the silver weaved in and out of the green emerald. The emerald twinkled and the color was like layers of layers of deep green forests. It has an aura all by itself. A mesmerizing aura, as if daring the looker to come closer. Levy dropped to her knees in shock.

'' It can't be. '' She whispered. Mirajane covered her mouth with her hand.

'' Is that- '' She started to say. Hsiui nodded in confirmation.

'' That is indeed, the Crown of Lilica otherwise known as the Eternal Forest. '' The group was stunned into silence. Who haven't heard of the Crown of Lilica? An ancient children rhyme, it was rumored to have the ability to grant a wish to each heir of Fiore's throne. Every children in Fiore have sung about it at least once. Gray was the first to speak.

'' Does it really? um… grant wishes? '' He said. Hsiui thought for a moment.

'' No, it doesn't. It is an important piece of Fiore nonetheless. It also provide another purpose. '' She pause for a second.

'' It is a magic shield that protects Fiore from invasions. '' Hisui said, uncertain to how they would respond. The guild members look at her in shock. Then came a flood of questions.

'' Wait what? ''

'' Then what is the army used for? ''

'' How does it even work?'' They continued asking, until Erza got fed up and said;

'' Let her speak! '' The members were instantly quiet.

'' This is a secret passed on to each heir of the royal family. I am not the heir yet so I do not know all the details. Especially because most of the ancient records were missing from a fire a month ago. '' Hisui paused. The fire had been devastating. She could almost smell the smoke in the air. she Shuddered to herself. The trauma from the unpredicted accident flow in her memory, never to go away.

'' It was kept on the down-low to avoid panic in the country. We almost decided to cancel the showing, but the public had waited long enough.'' She continued.

'' But I do know that the army is used for the internal problems in Fiore.'' She said finally, breathless from the constant questions.

Levy answered. '' But this type of magic requires a trade-off. So the main question is ; what is the trade-off?'' The group were almost too afraid to answer. Gajeel whispered to Levy's ear.

'' No, the main question is what kind of magic is without its sacrifice?'' The group stared at the two members. Had Gajeel just leaned down and seducively whispered to Levy an intelligent answer? There was complete silence. As the 2 members gradually noticed the absence of noise, they straightened up.

'' Why the hell are you guy so silent. '' Gajeel demanded. Erza had hide into a corner due to second-handed embarassment. Levy started blushing, having realized what they were being quiet about. Gajeel continued to look confused. Natsu was the one that broke the awkward silence.

'' Get a room!'' He snickered at the couple, as their face turned tomato red from the comment.

'' What the hell did ya just say? You wanna fight? ''Gajeel growled. There was frantic whispering on both sides. As Levy grew redder and redder at all the attention. Natsu jumped up.

'' Hell yes! '' Natsu crowed.

'' Have some basic etiquette will ya? '' Gray hissed. The two members turned towards him.

'' Says the guy that was arrested several times because of indecent exposure. '' Natsu jeered.

''Yeah, I bet you don't even have the guts to do that to J-''

'' Shut the hell up''

'' oh yeah? MAKE ME!'' The trio glared at each other. While the surrounding guild member just stared at the conversation blankly. They started to fight, throwing punches one after another. Hisui and Arcadio can not register what was going on. Gajeel almost knocked over the crown, because of one of Natsu's punch until…

'' ENOUGH!'' Erza yelled. Her glare could burn a hole in a thousand ships. They cowered in fear. She glared at the trio.

'' We're here to protect the crown not destroy it! '' She glowered. Mirajane smiled to the dumbfounded princess. Hisui diverted her attention to the white-haired mage.

'' Fairy tail's reputation is on the line. '' She smiled angelically at Hisui.

'' We accept the job. ''

Jellal and Meredy weaved in and out of the forest outside Hyacinth. Their bodies a blur of pink and blue. The sun was setting, creating streaks of colored light. The forest seens especially dark and forbidding in contrast.

'' Jellal, I could hear them'' Meredy whispered. As they got closer and closer to the only rhythmic sound in the forest. Jellal nodded. He could hear them too. They didn't talk for a while. The whispers of their feets were companion enough. Then Jellal thrusted her hand out and stopped Meredy from going any farther.

'' Shhh, they're just ahead. '' He said quietly. Meredy took a deep breath. This is one of the most dangerous mission they have ever done. The Diabolus Umbra... were not like normal dark guilds. They were one of the ancient ones. A bead of cold sweat dripped down her neck. Her shoulder trembled with fear. Even when she was in Grimoire Hearts the Diabolus Umbra was a forbidden word, a taboo. It was unknown, a dark and mysterious secret. She had hoped it stayed that way. They hided behind a giant oak tree. She could feel the rough bark beneath her hands, she gulped and look, mentally prepared for what she is about to see.

It was a clearing. Sort of like a camp. A campground of sorts. Meredy might have laughed at how cliche it seems until she saw the crying woman standing way too close to the fire. The chanting were getting louder now. As the cloaked figures circled around and around the burning flames.

'' Diabolus surge

ut accipias munera nostra

quodcumque oraverint in loco nomini tuo

tuum stellarum in inferno '' They chanted those words over and over. Circling faster and faster. Meredy looked, as the crying women screamed in anguish. Flames burning into her skin.

'' No.'' She whispered. Her vision blurred as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

'' We have to rescue her! Jellal! '' She croaked. He clutched his hand and gritted his teeth. Black eyes aflamed.

'' We can't. Going out there will be suicide. '' He whispered. Meredy covered her eyes and cried.

'' What use is crime sorciere if we can't help them? '' She sobbed. The chanting drowns everything out. There was a black flash. And the figures raised their hands in reverence. A magic circle formed above the crying figure. The figure disappeared. There was a deep growl. And smoke. There lays a horrible, twitching demon. Chunks of rotting flesh and bones. It was terrifying to look at. Jellal locked into defensive position. This is gonna get ugly. The monster groaned and stood up-or attempt to anyway. Jellal stood in shock as the monster collapsed. It's red eyes died down. He looked in shock as one of the cloaked figure raised it's hoods.

''we're running out of time. '' It was a girl. A little girl, who looks about the same age as Wendy from Fairy Tail. With green hair. But unlike Wendy, her eyes were dead. An empty sea of black. She looked desperate. Jellal felt a pang of sympathy, he was her age when he turned dark. Then his gaze hardened, that girl had just killed a woman. He chided at himself for being so stupid. How had he not know that the cloaked figure was shorter than average height? He looked on as the little girl looked on. Her expression look as if she had seen too much, heard too much, innocence never reclaimed. Her gaze hardened.

" We're missing something... Edward, what are we missing?" She said shrewdly, pacing around the smoldering fire. The figure closest to her lifted his hood.

" Lily, we need the blood of a royal. Or more accurately, the death of one. " Lily looked worried. The third clothed figure just sat on a log. Sharpening a sword non gangly. Jellal stepped closer. Trying to hear the rest of the conversation. The girl whipped her head around fast.

" There was a magic shield '' He murmured, horrified. A legendary shield that waste so much magic energy, that dozens of wizards had collapse before they could hold it up for an hour. So how could this child do it? He assess the situation. They were in no state to fight. They have gotten no sleep over the past 12 hours. The enemy is unknown. They have to report to headquarters. He nudged the exhausted Meredy. Her tears spent. She nodded, she know what Jellal is going to say. She stood up and they dissolve into the darkness.


	3. The Loss Within Us

**I am very late... and I am very sorry**.. **Oh well! My Beta was at her sister's wedding and I was busy with an AU of mine...( GRUVIA AND MERMAIDS) This was so fun to write! ^ v ^ I am gonna edit my old chapters... fix some things and yeah..I love Ultear.. She is legit a fave. I had always wanted to bring her back...BABIES ALL OF THEM..**

The Loss Within Us

."Lu- chan, wake up." Levy whispered loudly, as if she was shouting at her. Lucy didn't even stir. She sighed under her breath… desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Lu-chan, Natsu's reading your novel." She whispered. Lucy jolted up immediately, albeit still half asleep. Her eyes were stuck together. "Natsu, I swear if you even touch my manuscript I **will** put deadbolts on my window." Lucy stated in a fierce voice. In reply, was silence. And then soft giggles.

She opened her eyes, confused, expecting the bright morning light spilling in from the beautiful window, looking out a view of the street. Her stare was met with the darkness of night and four very mischievous faces.

"What? Where's Natsu?" sitting up, and groaning as her hipbones creaked. The bed was way too comfortable. She looked around the room and fell back onto the bed.

"Guys, it's not even morning yet!" Lucy closed her eyes once again. Erza slapped her and she was instantly knocked awake.

"We're going shopping!" Mira said, excited, clapping her hands together.

"Shopping? At this hour?" Lucy asked. Juvia nodded.

"The princess is going to show us the way!" That was when Lucy noticed the green-haired princess. She was looking a little awkward and out of place. Hair disheveled, the one who had inherited the royal bloodline, looked like she had been dragged out of bed- she probably was. Lucy laughed to herself, _who knew what the limits to Erza's persuasive skills, or rather the lack of them?_

"The midnight marketplace is open!" Juvia said, her delight was evident.

"It'll be a girl's night out, just the five of us. " Mirajane said. Simultaneously, all the girls gave her the puppy eyes.

Lucy stood up and grinned."Then what are we waiting for?"

The girls sneaked out into the night. It was amazing what a few blankets could do. They scaled the wall slowly, and snickered when they looked through the boy's bedroom window. Evidence of many pillow fights were scattered across the room. Even Laxus, usually the I-am-the-only-mature-one of the group, laid snoring on top of one of the blankets scatter hazardly in the messy room.

"Wait." MIrajane said deviously, as she reached behind her monster-printed pajama bottom to pull out a black marker. The girls giggled, knowing instantly what Mira wanted to do. Hisui opened the window, because she knew all the security measures that were taken to safeguard the room from famous wizards, she disabled them all with a few clicks of her manicured nails. The girls climbed in stealthily; trying to avoid tripping on the scattered pillows, and the boys that laid askewed across the room.

"This is revenge for intruding my room at two in the morning, this was for when you saw me naked that one time, and this…" Lucy muttered in a sing-song voice, gleefully as she drew a french mustache onto Natsu's face. Levy looked at her in a mixture of horror and fascination. Mirajane was busy drawing dark circles on Laxus's face. She hummed as she drew with an expression of utter joy. The beautiful blonde would have looked angelic; if you hadn't noticed the heart she was drawing on Laxus's cheeks.

Of course, Juvia was busy blushing at Gray's sleeping form. He slept naked, and so she hurried to cover him up. He looked so peaceful at the moment, so free, she couldn't bare to draw on him. Yet, Mirajane nudged her into submission. Juvia hesitantly drew a tiny spider onto his biceps.

Erza was laughing maniacally as she drew on the boys strewn across the floor. Levy involuntarily shivered as she doodled giant portraits of the men. Erza added captions with words like, "I swear a blood oath that I will never step on Erza's cake again." or " I hereby swear to give a strawberry cake to Erza for free." She was being a little too obvious. Well, that's Erza for you.

Levy tiptoed over to Gajeel.

He was snoring. Levy gave a little yip as she reached for the strand of hair he had tucked in his mouth. He stirred a little and she froze.

"Shalamaandur shad-uuup..." he mumbled. Levy resisted a growing smirk on her face. Oh, if only she could record this. "Apparently, 'The Great Iron Dragonslayer' sleep talks." She looked at him for a while, and then he turned. Oh no. She stood cemented to the ground as his hand smacked right into her knees. He gave a loud groan.

Levy looked frantically at the others. "Mission abort! Mission abort!" she urgently whispered, fully alert. They nodded in understanding, all simultaneously dropping their playful attitudes in both horror and fear. Erza stood up and climbed out of the window, hanging on to the makeshift-blanket-rope. The others followed a little faster. Sliding down the tower...

Lucy shuddered, trying to catch her breath. That little detour was a little too intense. She then smiled, satisfied. _It was totally worth it._

"No way!" Levy thought, wide eyes. She has never seen so much people in her entire life! The crowd overwhelms her. Chattering filled the air. The bright lights blinded her. If she had not known better, she would have thought it was afternoon instead of morning. She would have stared forever if not for the fact that she was pushed along. Levy flailed in a desperate attempt to stay in place. It didn't work; she was smothered. She huddled up into a ball, in an attempt to not become a squished sandwich. The endless chattering of the crowd confuses her. She had never felt any smaller, any more insignificant than she was feeling now.

"LEVYYYYYYY!" She heard distinct yelling. _Find me_ she thought silently, _Find me before I get crushed!_

"Oh god! This is way too much!" She heard Lucy state as her friends fought to get to her through the noisy crowd.

"No, this is actually normal. The Midnight Marketplace only opens once every two year after all. The goods here cannot be found anywhere else." Hisui said, acting surprising casual in such an overcrowded space. In this place, everybody was too busy to bow to royalty.

"Juvia found Levy-chan everyone!" A hand reached across the sea of writhing bodies and humidity. Levy thankfully grabbed the lifeline. She was soon pulled along with the force of a very determined water mage.

Juvia planted Levy in a stall. Her friends crowded around her.

"Levy-chan are you okay?" Juvia had asked. Levy took a deep breath.

"Well, that was horrifying." Mirajane panted, she looked concerned. Levy just nodded, a sheen of sweat had covered her entire body. The cool sea air in Walet was suppressed by the body heat of the mass. Everybody was sweating.

"Don't worry, the crowds will thin out as we walk on." Hisui stated knowledgeably. The girls sighed in relief, and continued to tread. They shuffled along, holding on to each other tightly. The crowd thinned out gradually, as per said by Hisui. And soon they had space to walk around instead of being packed together like sardines.

"Wait!" Mirajane commanded as she stopped in front of a stall. It's more like a small store than a stall. The charming little shelter has rotating doors and floor-to-ceiling windows. A large sign read "Arc of Time".

"NO WAY! Is this THE Arc of Time!?" Lucy gasped in recognition.

"What's Arc of Time?" Erza asked. Mirajane smiled.

"It's one of the most famous formal clothing store in Fiore! It had climbed through the ranks, even though it made it debut just a month ago! The fabric is legendary and no one has ever seen the founder. It's a very mysterious place. One yukata was insured for 1.7 billion Jewels!" Lucy looked through the window and gasped.

The intricately decorated kimonos was not just beautiful, but the very meaning of perfection in itself. It glowed internally as if the sunlight was inside. Every single one of them was a masterpiece. One had brilliant puff of clouds cascading down, another had watercolor koi fish. Yet another has the colors reminiscent to sunlight filtering through a thick foliage of a forest canopy. There was unspeakable feelings in every single one of them. Lucy stopped and stared, mesmerized, by the dancing light. They were not clothes, they were emotion, pure in its true form.

"Shall we go in?" Mirajane winked. She walked towards the rotating door. Lucy took a breath- she had no idea what will come next.

Wood, rocks, water. That was the first thing that came in mind. The walls were a decorated whitish wood. There was a small waterfall lazily sweeping down a magnificently decorated cliff. Artistically placed light illuminated the entire room. It was medium-sized, and the clothes were all the art pieces one needed to look at. A wooden door slid open.

Welcome to Arc of Time, How may I be of service?" A pinked hair girl bowed her head, dressed in a pure white kimono. They recognized her instantly.

"MEREDY!" The Fairy Tail girls squealed. Meredy was soon trapped in a torrent of hugs and greetings. Hisui stands awkwardly to the side, as she looked on at the warm reunion, that is until Erza pulled her into the conversation.

"You are one of us now." Mirajane whispered with a twinkle in her eyes. Hisui gave a small smile. Her gratitude and relief conveyed through her shining her eyes.

"Meredy, what are you doing here?" Erza asked happily.

Meredy smiled, "I was here to help a friend. is going to be very happy when he sees you, Erza!" She blurted it out without realizing it. Erza's face turned the same shade of pink as her hair. Juvia gave a little giggle at the blunder.

"Anyway, Meredy, I thought you were on a mission?" Hisui asked, saving both victims of the accidental exclamation. When Lucy heard that, she saw the dark circles under Meredy's eyes- she looked mentally and physically exhausted. Her smile was wobbly and her eyes downturned.

Erza noticed it, too. "Meredy, what happened?" She asked gently. She sat her on a wood bench… gentle for once.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a little tired that's all." Yet, they could tell she was lying. Her eyes were bright, full of unshed tears in a dimly lit room. She gave a questioning look to Hisui, and Hisui nodded once. Lucy wondered, _how did these two know each other so well?_

"I was on a mission. I, like you, were also summoned to the palace. The king tasked me on finding the crown's possible disappearance and the various suspects. We narrowed the list down easily. As you can probably tell, finding them was like finding a needle in a haystack." She gave a bitter laugh.

"But we found them. They were horrifying, mere children, reducing grown women into sobbing insane messes." Lucy shivered. She swore she could see the terror in Meredy's eyes.

"I have never ever seen anything like that. It's a forbidden magic, creating demons. It is ancient magic, it should have been sealed away." She looked away and swallowed. Hisui lay a comforting arm on Meredy's shoulder, as if she could understand. Meredy wiped away the tears, her expression one that of renewed strength.

"I worked undercover in this shop. The owner is someone- I am most familiar with." Her eyes brightened and a little smile graced her face. All evil forgotten. A startling contrast between the expression a couple of minutes before.

"Meredy who's out there?" Someone asked squeezing around the wooden door. Her voice weathered by age, but there was a familiar vocal that Lucy could almost place.

"Coming!" Meredy answered happily, bouncing away towards the door.

"I have a couple of guest I want you to meet." The group gave questioning looks to each other. The door creaked and a lady around eighty came out. She also wore a pure white kimono. Her features are etched with history, but is familiar, a little too familiar. She is short, even shorter than Levy. When looking at her, Lucy had a warm- almost fuzzy feeling, as if she had met a childhood friend. Lucy found herself quirking up to a smile. This felt like a reunion.

"My my, we've got a large group out here!" The lady smiled. Meredy led her carefully, as if she was a glass vase waiting to break. The herd stands in anticipation, there was a tension in the air, heavied by curiosity. Meredy grinned. The woman's eyes twinkled. She dropped the bomb onto the minefield.

"Girls. Meet my mother, Ultear."


End file.
